Magical Secrets of Whimsica, a guide (Discontinued Vocaloid version)
by PastellRain
Summary: Whimsica originally began as a Vocaloid Fanfiction, but the magical world it takes place in is developing and continuing to grow. Here I ramble about any new lands or facts about the magical world that have popped in my mind. NOTE: The series this guide is based on is now discontinued. See last chapter for more details.
1. An Introduction type of thing

Whimsica is a world, a planet in specific, that is made up of the creativity of people on Earth. It was born from Haku Yowane the first (Haku's grandmother, deceased), and her erratic magic that brought her imagination to life. Slowly, the imaginations of more earthlings have seeped in to make the land what it is today. It is a relatively young land.

Four corners of Whimsica have never been explored, because they have such a high level of danger. A person could easily die, venturing there. The fairy realms are surrounded by a ring of dangerous mountains, which is why people have never explored them before. However, a few brave fairies have made it across the mountains of danger years ago, breaking down the barrier of the mountains. It could entirely be possible that the mountains are not as dangerous as one could think...

Each land in Whimsica is assigned a level of danger that goes from 1 to 20. Lands with a danger level close to 1 have the most thriving communities, and the land is regarded as precious. Lands with a danger level close to 10 are considered unsafe and rural. Surprisingly, people still live there, but if you live in a land with this danger level, you usually would be considered considered poor. A person who has enough resources or money would preferably move to a safer area. However there are exceptions. The Fire Kingdom has a danger level of 8, yet it continues to thrive due to tradition. The people who live there have been raised to be daredevils, so that a little bit of danger wouldn't bother them.

If a land has a danger level of 15 or higher, nobody lives there, period. In fact, there is even a law that you would need a special license in order to even venture in such an area due to safety.

Examples of dangers include wild monsters (the possibilities and species of monsters seem to be endless. A monster is classified usually as any creature who is hostile and will use its powers to harm the world and its friendly people. It is possible for a monster to be tamed, but not much work has gone into this study. In fact, where most of them even come from is a mystery.)

Along with the danger of monsters, there are natural "glitches" in the erratic areas of Whimsica. Glitches are random in nature. They defy the law of science... and just about everything else. The erratic areas of Whimsica seem to have power radiating from its land that greatly resembles the "erratic magic" some Whimsicans like Haku posess. This power is controlled mostly by emotions, but when given to the planet of Whimsica itself, it becomes incredibly dangerous. One moment things could be fine, but the next moment, pianos could be falling out of the sky, your arm will fall off and start doing the boogie, and palm trees will start attacking you with razor leaf. These are examples of erratic glitches. Dangerous erratic glitches are a common fear shared by many children (and adults!) who live in the land of Whimsica.

It is entirely possible for an erratic glitch to happen in a place with a lower danger level. Sweetopia's danger level is 2. Pretty safe, but higher than 1. But the lower the danger level, the friendlier such glitches may be. Instead of pianos falling, maybe it could be cherries. Instead of objects attacking people, they might start singing instead.

Whimsica has two main sections when it comes to outer space, low space and high space. Low space has very tiny stars, small enough to fit in someone's mouth, yum! (however, low space stars are only edible depending on your location. Sweetopia's low stars would definitely be edible, but perhaps not the stars over the Plush Kingdom. Those stars would be made of colorful fabric and cotton!)


	2. Sweetopia, in general

Sweetopia is a land made out of naturally-forming confections such as cake and ice cream. The weather in this land literally keeps it this way, being usually ice cream. Sweetopia is located in Whimsica's southern hemisphere, being closer to the bottom of the planet, it tends to be a colder place.

The sweets that made up Sweetopia were not formed by man, but by the science of nature! The elements making up the land are the exact form, ratio, and build to make what is essentially milk, cream, dough, chocolate, and jelly.

When Whimsican humans realized that the land of Sweetopia was edible (and incredibly delicious too!), they were inspired to re-create these confections on a smaller scale. Thus became born, the things we call modern sweets.

The first Sweetopians that settled on the lands made their houses of the resources available. They made them in the shapes of what would become known as the "cake" and the "pie".

The reason nothing in Sweetopia spoils is because the land is filled with whimsy. Whimsy is the power that people, mostly small children have, that makes them able to dream big. Without this whimsy, Sweetopia will no longer have the magical fantasy quality, and the sweets will spoil.

Pessimists from the Monochrome World are already thinking up plans to destroy whimsy and destroy Sweetopia, simply because they don't think a land made of magical sweets should be allowed to exist. To the grueling Monochrome World, life has to be filled with pain in order to make you a strong person.

Gummy Space is a section of low space that moves along with Whimsica. It is perpetually located above Sweetopia. The tiny gummy stars are some of the best-tasting gummies Whimsica has to offer. Floating in Gummy Space is a huge gummy kingdom with an alien gummy king who gets angry when his gummy stars are stolen or eaten! That is a shame, since these gummies are perhaps the best ones in the universe.

* * *

Coming up next, will be an "article" about the other planet Whimsica is at war with, the mysterious Monochrome World. It will also explain in further detail, what whimsy is.


	3. Whimsy and Conflict

Whimsy is the power abundant in Whimsica, which gives it all of its magical fantasy traits. Asking most any Whimsican about whimsy would give you an abstract answer. It's a very spiritual power. Whimsy is difficult to explain, but in essence it is a kind of warmth that comes from the heart. In essence, it love and happiness, taking the form of magic. It is somewhat similar to karma.

Whimsy is created when a person does a good deed, creates something, becomes comforted, or spends time with someone they love. It can be created in more ways than this.

Without whimsy, Whimsica won't have any magical qualities and the land will quickly turn drab, colorless and boring. People will become hapless, start fighting, and the world would quickly collapse.

Planet Monochrome, known to Whimsicans as "Monochrome World", is the most distant planet rotating around Whimsica's sun. Its residents hate Whimsica and don't believe the power of whimsy should exist, because all it does is make life easier. Monochrome thinks that life needs to be tough and grueling in order to become a strong person. They believe this to extreme levels. Therefore, the people of the planet don't give off much whimsy. Monochrome is a land filled with negativity and pain.

The very way that Whimsica is made out of the creativity and inspiration of people on earth, Monochrome is made from the stress, sadness and anger of people on earth.

Monochrome and Whimsica are in what is basically a war. Monochrome constantly sends monsters and magical soldiers to attack, and ultimately destroy and take over Whimsica.

In magical worlds, hostile monsters are created from stress, negativity, and bad emotions. Monochrome is very skilled in creating monsters with their seemingly endless supply of negative energy. The entre planet runs on a kind of dark magic, opposite of the light magic which is whimsy. Therefore, the land is still magical, and the people posess powers. Monochrome's brand of magic powers are generally much more violent than the powers Whimsicans posess.

However, a few Monochrome residents do not believe in their planet's ways, and side with Whimsica. This can cause a lot of conflict between the good person and the rest of the planet. People who side with Whimsica are usually imprisoned and brainwashed with negativity to become a "proper Monochrome resident" who believes in a tough life. Whimsicans can also potentially side with Monochrome, which is a tough predicament. Punishing them for their thought process would go against the freedom of free will, yet it is very much undesired for a Whimsican to side with the very planet their people are fighting against.

The Queen of Whimsica, Queen Rainbow, and Monochrome Queen, Queen Grayscale, hate each other, but both of them are so silly in nature that they also seem tsundere for each other.

(Excuse my use of otaku jargon, but it should be brought to notice that in Whimsica, "tsundere" is a standard, universally-used word that happened to have originated from the Japanese term. In Whimsica, everyone and their mother uses the word "tsundere".)

It should be known that both queens possess extreme powers, and are ultimately the leader of their land. But, I'll be saving talking about the queens for later, once we get more in-depth and talk about individual characters. Since the queens are so important, they will be talked about first!

More in-depth information about Monochrome later. This is just scratching the surface.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I really don't feel like a good worldbuilder at the moment. But I still promise the in-depth details will come, but I have to get the basics down first. In the meantime I'll be asking myself as many questions I can think of about this word, Whimsica, and just come up with some sort of answer. An answer that will fit and make sense (or no sense at all, in a good way!) hopefully...

By the way, I'm brainstorming a list of every bit of information I could possibly answer. If you have a suggestion, or remembered something super-important I totally forgot about, please comment on it!

 **Questions I've already considered to answer:**

+How old is Whimsica?

+Whimsica's history

+Which groups are oppressed, and why?

+Who are the most famous Whimsicans?

+General and in-depth culture

+All about monsters! Monsters and creatures.

+Fashion style? Pop-culture? Recreation?

+Monochrome's culture, recreation, fashion style, etc

+Most common type of magic?

+What kinds of types of magic does Whimsica have anyway?

+If everyone in Whimsica has a different magic, do any two people have the same?


	4. Introduction to cultures

Why does Whimsica have Earth's languages and ethnicities?

Whimsica is made up of the creativity of people on earth. The people living on Whimsica reflect the identities of the people on Earth who give birth to them.

A Whimsican is born when a bit of an Earthling's spirit makes their way into the Realm of Imagination, which can only be accessed through deep meditation of the mind, or during a dream. The Realm of Imagination is the land where all dreams take place. It is not a physical area, but it still exists and is made of imagination, which can transcend physical existence. It grows as more and more peoples' imagination adds to it.

The next time you wake up from a dream, keep in mind that you just came back from a visit to the Realm of Imagination!

The Realm of Imagination connects to Earth as well to Whimsica. Dreams, ideas, and imaginary existence go into the Realm from Earth, and lead out to Whimsica, where they become physical existence.

Warping back and forth to Earth from Whimsica has something to do with this process. Somehow, by a process of your entire body and soul becoming imaginary, a person can be able to physically warp!

Equality is a very important aspect of Whimsca. All races, genders, sexualities and other divergences are generally treated equally, but with a few exeptions. Racism, sexism, and other problems still exist in Whimsica, but to a lesser extent than Earth.

Despite being a happy land filled with happiness, dreams, and magic, Whimsica can surprisingly be quite dystopian when it comes to certain things. Monsters, land glitches, and brutal natural disasters lower the lifespan of Whimsicans by a considerable percent.

Much like Earth, wealth varies greatly from place to place. Many lands are in poverty, while at the same time, quite a few lands are even more advanced than any area on Earth! Fortunately, the goal of the rich areas is to eventually balance out the levels of wealth so everyone can live an equal happy life.

A few examples of Whimsican cultures resembling Earths...

Sweetopia and its culture resembles eastern Europe.

Shapeton resembles Caribbean islands such as Haiti and the Dominican Republic.

The Fire Kingdom is an odd example, resembling ancient Japan. A few lands in Whimsica do resemble ancient Earth lands, which does tell somehow that they still live on in history.


	5. Humanoid species

Magical Secrets of Whimsica is also on FictionPress! However, the Fictionpress version is different from the version here on Fanfiction. The articles are in a different order. I'm trying to straighten that out for later chapters however.

* * *

In the universe where "Whimsica" takes place in, humans from Earth can have magic powers. However, the powers don't awaken unless the human visits Whimsica. The whimsy in the world reacts with the power and activates it!

In order to transform into a magical alias (you basically get a magic costume like in a "magical girl" anime, and also become even stronger), you have to "fulfill" yourself. Typically, "fulfilling" yourself means that you accomplish an aspiration, or experience positive change or growth as a person.

For example, in "Whimsica Saga", Haku fulfilled herself when her erratic magic had her able to comfort her past self and patch up a metaphorical hole that was in her heart.

Whimsica has a wide array of animals and creatures that do not exist on Earth. This time I'll introduce the humanoids.

Whimsica humanoid species:

Human- Your typical human you can find on Earth. Humans on Whimsica can still have magical powers.

Fairy- A small human who usually has wings, unless there is a rare deformity, or if the wings were lost in an accident. Fairies possess powers that are usually non-violent in nature, though there are exceptions. 5 inches for a fairy is equivalent to 5 feet for a human. A 5-foot tall fairy will have the same proportions of a 5-foot fall human. Each twelfth of an inch is equivalent to an inch for a human.

Fae- A human sized fairy without wings. However, if a fulfilled fae transforms into their magical alias, they get wings.

Fauna- A human who also has animal DNA, which presents itself usually in animal ears and tails on an otherwise humanoid body. Fauna species can range from cats and dogs, to even things like jellyfish.

Flora- A human who is part plant. They often have plant growths on their bodies. They almost always have powers that are related to plants.

Mermaid- Basically the same as the mermaids you already know. Mermaids usually have water related powers.

Nereid- A humanoid with human legs, who breathes water. They often have fins, gills and other fish-like qualities on their bodies. Nereids usually have water powers.

Centaur- A humanoid whose top half is a human, and bottom half is a quadrupedal animal, usually a horse.

Serpentine- A humanoid whose top half is human, bottom half is serpent or snake-like.

Elfin- A humanoid which is usually known for distinct long ears. Their magic is usually nature related and non-violent in nature, however they are exceptions. Elfin with non-violent magic can potentially use their magic as offense, with enough training. Elfin are usually taller than the average human, contrary to what the name may suggest.

Elf- A humanoid who is usually small, also with the distinct long ears. Even though these humanoids average around two-and-a-half feet, they have the proportions of a normal human, just on a smaller scale. Imagine a human shrunk down to a doll, head and all. That's elf anatomy.

Sky Angel- Humanoids that possess large, feathered wings that enable them to fly. Sky angels sometimes have beaks, though many have normal mouths.

Muse- A humanoid who has magic that is abstract, and not related to any elements. Muses live on Earth as well, even though they don't know they are muses until their powers awaken on Whimsica. Erratic magic users fall in the category of muses as well.

Vampire- Humanoids who are usually uncomfortable in sunlight, hate garlic, and suck blood. However, some vampires can be missing a few traits. Some vampires also drink ink instead of blood.

* * *

The species can stack up in ways. For example, it is possible to be both a vampire and a fairy.

Fairies have the ability to grow human size and lose their wings once they drink a certain spell.


	6. Important Notice (not a chapter)

This is a notification that the version of Whimsica Saga that this guide is based on is discontinued. It will be converted into an original series starring OCs like Bianca Luna, an original character based around the personality of Haku.

Since I created the Vocaloid's personalities myself, it won't be plagiarism.

The new version of Whimsica Saga will be on my FictionPress account under the same name, PastellRain.

In the new story, Bianca's grandmother will be the one who will have created Whimsica. Vocaloids will no longer have to do with it. I want Whimsica to be a totally original world free of fandom characters.


End file.
